


To Fight Monsters

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Photographs, Story Concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: A concept for a Pacific Rim/Tortall fusion I posted to Tumblr in 2013Original tumblr tags: #THE FLIGHT SUITS LOOK LIKE ARMOR AND I JUST RAN WITH THAT   #THINK OF THIS AS A THE BACKSTORY FOR HOW AND WHY ALL OF THE IMMORTALS GOT LOCKED IN THE DIVINE REALMS





	To Fight Monsters

**_Pacific Rim/Tortall Fusion_ **

** 1 B.H.E. **

Enormous monsters from the realms of chaos have been wreaking havoc across the Eastern and Southern Lands for twelve years. Famed warrior mage Stacker Pentecost leads the ragged and disparate forces attempting to hold back the onslaught until the mages at the Carthaki University can find a way to seal the rift between the mortal realm and the realms of chaos.

  * Stacker Pentecost is a warrior mage with a mysterious past who has earned the support of the Carthaki emperor in his fight against the chaos beasts. One of two humans to ever defeat the monster’s in single combat.
  * Mako Mori is Pentecost’s ward. He rescued her during an attack on the Yamani capital. A talented mage in her own right, Mako wields an enchanted sword passed down through her family.
  * Sir Raleigh Becket is a Tortallan knight. Five years ago his brother was killed by a chaos beast. Raleigh was magically connected to his brother when he died, and though he finished the battle alone, he still carries scars from the trauma. Raleigh is the only non-Gifted human to defeat a chaos beast in single combat.
  * Newton Ginzler is a black robe mage at the Carthaki University researching the chaos beasts. Herman Gottleib is a Gallan wizard trained in the City of the Gods who seeks a way to close the portals between realms. Their research will impact more than just the chaos beasts.
  * The Wei Tang triplets were originally from Jindhazen, but made a name for themselves as warriors in Rajmuat. As thanks for their service, the Haiming family gifted each brother with a kudarung to assist them in their defense of the city.
  * Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovski are infamous Scanran battle mages. Under their watch, no chaos beast has ever made it north of the Vassa River. It’s rumored that they have a dragon aiding them.
  * Hercules and Chuck Hansen are high ranking members of the Tyran navy. Their country is a part of Pentecost’s alliance, and they spend a great deal of time hunting chaos beasts in the Great Inland Sea.



 


End file.
